


Monika and Eli fuck

by ranissupercool



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Artificially Increased Horniness, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Futanari, Vaginal Sex, eli has a peen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranissupercool/pseuds/ranissupercool
Summary: Monika gives Eli some problems, then immediately offers to help her with them.





	Monika and Eli fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, y'all.

Monika stepped into the student council room, locking the door behind her. She then turned to see the only other person in the room-- an attractive blonde third year named Eli Ayase who was doing her student council-related paperwork all alone. She normally had help in the form of her vice president, Nozomi Toujou, but Monika had made sure Nozomi would have other obligations right now. This would be much easier if she was alone with Eli.

Speaking of which, Eli didn’t seem to notice Monika’s entrance at all, too absorbed in her work. That gave Monika some time to decide what she wanted to do first. The main purpose of this whole setup was so that she could do some… experimentation with editing code. After all, she had the ability to change games in however ways she wanted, provided she’d studied how and had the time to do so. Why not have some fun with it?

And by fun, she of course means in the sexual sense. Living in a game such as hers with the backstory she was given-- it was no wonder she was incredibly touch-deprived. Sensory-deprived in general, really.

Monika had a few things she wanted to try out, but she began with the most vital to her endeavors. She’d created a new in-game statistic that would let her easily change how horny someone was, and its relatively simple programming was specifically done so that it could be applicable to any character file that she wanted. She entered in the code quietly, wanting to see how long it would take before she was noticed at all, and raised the value.

It was only by a bit, but it was apparently enough for Eli to briefly pause what she was doing, shifting in her seat slightly before getting back to her work. Given her personality, it wasn’t surprising that she didn’t really show her arousal… yet.

With another small boost, Eli furrowed her brow, the movement of her pen slowing down. Finally, she lifted her head up and looked around--

“E-Eh? Monika? Wh-- Wait, when did you get here?” Eli’s surprise displayed clearly on her face, Monika couldn’t help but giggle.

“Oh, I’ve been here for a few minutes.”

“Really? You could have said something…” She raised an eyebrow as Monika only smiled in response. “You’re here kind of late, aren’t you? Is there something you need?”

“I wonder… Are you sure the question is what _I_ need?”

“Huh?” Eli froze as Monika changed the value sharply now. Now might also be a good time for the second thing she wanted to try…

Eli frowned, clearly struggling to keep a neutral expression despite her sudden arousal and her confusion at said arousal. Monika doubted her cryptic comment helped any, but it was sort of cute to watch someone so composed struggle like that. As she entered in some new code, a light “thump” was heard under the table, and Eli jumped slightly.

“O-Ow--? What the…” She pushed her chair back, revealing a very obvious tent in her skirt. “Wh-Where did that come from!?”

Monika simply laughed and stepped around the table, then hopped up to sit on it with no regard for the paperwork lying atop. She was sitting right across from Eli, now, and had quite a nice view of Eli’s helpless confusion. Though, it could have been improved…

“You know Eli, I’ve always thought you were really beautiful...”

“H-Huh?”

“...But I don’t think you show that off enough. Fully. What I mean is… take off your clothes.”

Eli seemed so startled, staring up at Monika, that she worried she may have been too forward. Or maybe she didn’t get Eli horny enough first. Soon, however, Eli’s hands drifted down to her skirt uncertainty. “Even though I’ve got…?”

Oh, Eli. Monika refrains from laughing again, noting that Eli looks legitimately worried. Geez, don’t make that face… It’s not like she actually _likes_ Monika. She’s just really horny because of Monika. Still, the insecurity surpassing the shock in her disposition was honestly adorable.

“I have no problems with that, no. In fact, I’d love to see _that_ just as much as the rest of you.”

That seems to convince Eli well enough, as she slowly pulls her skirt down, then unbuttons her blazer. Monika grins, licking her lips. She certainly wasn’t romantically interested in Eli or anything-- in the end, she was still only a game character-- but she was still extremely attractive.

And fuckable. Monika kicked her shoes off, the sound of them clattering against the floor startling Eli for a brief moment.

“Er, so uh…” It was clear that Eli was tongue-tied, fumbling with the buttons on her shirt as she got that unbuttoned as well. Monika could tell what she was trying to say; however, she simply smiled and raised a finger in front of her mouth. Then, she raised her foot slightly, moving it to rest atop the bulge straining against Eli’s panties. They were black with just enough lace to them to not quite be casual wear. Interesting.

“Hey Eli,” she says casually, “Are you a fan of thigh-highs? I hear they’re pretty popular lately.”

“Uhm…” Naturally, the question drew Eli’s attention to Monika’s own thigh-highs. And her legs. Monika was initially fairly certain they weren’t really anything special, but the internet seemed to think otherwise. And Eli, it seemed, although it was hard to tell if she was looking at her thighs or her panties, since both were pretty much in full view. The effect was as desired regardless, as evident by the slight throbbing Monika felt underneath her foot. “Ah, y-yeah… They’re nice.”

“Really? You’re not just saying that for my sake, are you?” Monika asked, softly rubbing the ball of her foot against Eli’s bulge.

“W-Well no,” Eli muttered, voice wavering. “Though you do, um… you look… really good in them. They do really s-suit you…”

“Aww, thanks…” Abruptly, Monika pushes much harder down, now pressing the whole bottom of her foot against Eli’s dick and eliciting a startled moan from her. “I have another question, if you will. Do you prefer it when I go harder, like this? Or do you like it soft and gentle?”

Even if this whole experiment was for purely selfish reasons, she still wanted to make sure Eli felt good, too. There wouldn’t be nearly as much fun in it if she didn’t.

There was a silence for a moment as Eli appeared to contemplate the question asked of her, the only sound heard in the room being Eli’s own heavy breathing. God, even just her face, deeply flushed as she tried to think of actual words to say rather than just disconnected noises of arousal…

It was so cute.

“I like both… but if I had to pick… I really like it hard,” she finally answered, a small, sheepish smile showing on her face.

“I had a feeling that would be your answer.” Monika pressed down ever so slightly more, practically grinding her foot against Eli while still being careful not to actually hurt her. “Let me know when you’re about to cum, okay?”

“M-Mhm…”

“And… Eli?”

“Yes…?”

“Be careful with that beautiful voice of yours.” Monika chuckled a little. “As pretty as your moans are, it wouldn’t be any good if we got caught like this, would it?” Eli apparently hadn’t realized that. She nodded, then thought twice about Monika’s wording and shook her head.

“R-Right, it wouldn’t…”

“Exactly! It really wouldn’t be good if we were seen. The literature club president and the student council president in this position… The only thing that would be in the way of seeing this big thing in your panties would be this table!” Monika laughed. Casual tone aside, who knew talking all dirty like this could be so fun? “Ah, but it would still be pretty obvious what’s happening, with this position we’re in,” she added, curling her toes in an attempt to get more area on Eli’s dick.

“I’ve heard plenty of girls in our grade and even underclassmen whisper to each other about how they’d like for you to step on them, you know? But who would expect me to be the one doing this to you? And you’re being so obedient and submissive, at that! I’m surprised you haven’t been taken advantage of before now...”

“Monika, I…” Eli shifted in her seat, letting out a strained moan in her attempts to keep quiet. “I think… I’m going to cum soon…”

“Exactly what I mean. You’re such a good girl, Eli. Would you scoot your chair forward a little? I don’t want to fall off the table.”

“M-Mm.” Eli did as she was asked, but not without an undignified scrape sounding against the floor. Whoops. Monika only giggled.

“Now just let Monika take care of you, alright?” Eli gave a small gasp as Monika pulled at her panties with a foot, finally freeing her dick from its confines. That feeling alone almost made Eli cum, but she managed to refrain for long enough to Monika to continue the footjob on her cock. She was still grinding against it in the way that Eli seemed to like so much, but now she added her second foot to rub against Eli’s head as well, largely escalating the stimulation. “Hmhm, you can cum whenever you want~”

Needless to say, it wasn’t long before Eli blew her load, a loud moan escaping her throat despite trying so hard to be quiet earlier. Sure was a good thing Monika made sure no one would be around to hear them, wasn’t it?

“Ahaha. Was it good?” The question was obviously needless to ask, especially considering the amount of cum that had gotten onto one of Monika’s feet, but Eli nodded anyways.

“H-Have you done this before…?”

“Nope.” Although admittedly, she had rather deeply researched before actually trying any of this. Learning naturally with a loved one was fine and all, but who wanted bad casual sex?

Monika stared down at her foot for a moment, flexing and then curling her toes to create a slight squishy sound. This certainly felt… different. With a small hum as she decided what to do next, she raised her leg so that her foot was presented right in front of Eli’s face.

“Well? Are you going to clean up after yourself?”

Eli blinked the lingering daze from her eyes. Monika could swear she saw a glint in those eyes for a split-second before Eli leaned forward and gave a tentative lick. Monika couldn’t exactly imagine her socks tasting very nice, but Eli didn’t seem to mind as after the first lick, she continued to clean Monika off with her tongue. The sensation caused Monika to shudder slightly.

Monika was enjoying herself and all, and it was clear that Eli was as well, but keeping her leg up like this for so long was proving a bit difficult. Seeming to notice Monika’s difficulty(probably because her leg was shaking), Eli placed her hands on Monika’s leg and her foot to help keep her steady, not stopping to even make a comment as she was too busy sucking toes that Monika was fairly certain didn’t need cleaning anymore.

“Heheh, I think that’s a pretty good cleaning, Eli.”

…

“Eli? You can stop now…”

…

“Eli…” Monika cursed her own wavering voice, resisting the urge to squirm where she sat. “ _Stop._ ”

This appeared to finally get her attention-- she pulled back, a bit of saliva trailing down her chin as she looked up at Monika.

“You sure got into that, huh? Ah, and it’s even gotten big and hard again just from licking my sock? You’re quite the pervert, aren’t you…?” Being honest, Monika was kind of impressed. A character like Eli had the capacity of free will to at least have her own kinks, it seemed, since that wasn’t Monika’s doing at all. Interesting… “What are you giving me that smile for, hmm?”

Eli stood, catching Monika slightly off-guard. What was she up to? She leaned forward and brought a hand under Monika’s chin to tilt her head up, their faces now suddenly incredibly close together. Monika felt her face heat up slightly.

“If I’m a pervert, then you’re _quite_ the tease.”

“Ah… Well, I--” Any smooth retort that Monika might have come up with was swiftly silenced by Eli’s lips on her own. This was more than a bit of a shock, considering that despite everything so far, _Monika had never kissed anyone before_. Eli didn’t seem to particularly notice her distress, only deepening the kiss.

Tongue on her first kiss? Really!? Although, she supposed that a footjob being her first sexual act with another person was just as, if not stranger… but…

Abruptly, Eli pulled away, breathing heavy. “Monika?”

“H-Hmh?”

“Are you okay?”

Oh, geez… Her lack of response actually got Eli concerned. That was no good. Monika gave a chuckle, her tone betraying no hint of the nervousness she felt in that moment. “Just… surprised. You can certainly kiss, aha!”

“Well, it’s not like I haven’t done it before…” Wait, what? Eli hummed a little, and then Monika felt hands underneath her as she was suddenly lifted up, letting out a soft squeak and instinctively wrapping her arms around Eli so as not to fall. “You seem a little stressed, Monika. We both kind of have a lot on our plates, so… well, you know. You scratch my itch, I scratch yours? M-Maybe that was a little crude, sorry.”

“N-No, it’s okay.” Damn stutter. Though, Eli did too, a little, so at least she couldn’t be judged… “Why’d you pick me up, though…?”

Eli giggled. “Well, I didn’t want you to get the papers you were sitting on wet. That would be hard to explain to… well, anyone.”

...The feeling was nice, so Monika wouldn’t complain. Gently, Eli sat Monika down on her lap as she sat herself back on the chair. She didn’t move for some time, leaving her arms around Eli while the girl in question softly rubbed the top of her head.

“Monika?”

“Mm?” Monika was vaguely aware of the erection pressing against her front, but this position was so comfortable…

“Mind if I take out your ribbon? It’s super cute, don’t get me wrong, but…” A shrug. “It might be a little more comfortable to let your hair loose.”

“You’re curious about how I look with it down.”

“Well… m-maybe that too.”

Monika giggled and sat up a little so that she could look up at Eli. Geez, she was tall, wasn’t she? Even while Monika was sitting up atop her lap… “Sure, if you let yours down, too."

“Deal.” The next thing Monika knew, her ribbon was loose and her hair was falling down over her shoulders. Though she was sure Eli’s excuse to get her hair down was just that-- an excuse-- it was actually more relaxing like this, admittedly.

Placing the ribbon onto the desk, Eli then removed the white scrunchie from her own hair and tossed it alongside Monika’s accessory. “What do you think?”

“...You’re just as pretty with your hair down,” Monika replied after a moment of what definitely wasn’t staring. “I figured as much.”

“Mm. Yours is a lot longer, and--” Eli took a lock of Monika’s hair and brought it up to her lips. “...It’s still quite soft.”

“...No wonder why people at school seem to enjoy likening you to a prince.”

“Eh? Do they?” Eli laughed. “I don’t see that at all. You’re kinda like a princess, though. Rapunzika, maybe?”

Monika snorted. “Weren’t we talking about scratching itches?”

“Mhmm… Can I kiss you?”

“So now you’re asking permission?”

“Yeees.”

Monika sighs, smiling a bit. She supposed there was no harm, since they’d already had her first kiss. “Alright, permission granted…” She barely finished those three words before Eli kissed her again, arms wrapping around Monika’s waist and pulling her close.

Eli was a very intense kisser, as Monika soon found out. All of her kisses were long, firm, and startlingly passionate. She sure didn’t half-ass her casual student council room sex... Since Monika had such little experience, it took some getting used to, but when she did, she decided she very much enjoyed just how _intimate_ it was. Now she was pretty sure she understood why couples seemed to like making out in public so much…

It was only when she felt her arms being tugged at that she realized Eli had unbuttoned her blazer and was now attempting to pull it off. Though she was reluctant to move from her position at all, she sat back and lowered her arms so that it could be removed and tossed aside. Honestly thank goodness, that thing was getting stuffy…

“Monika?” Monika only looked up at Eli, which was evidently enough acknowledgement as she needed to continue. “This miiight be a dumb question, but I want to make sure… Are you comfortable with going all the way? Like. You know… me putting it in?”

Monika was almost tempted to laugh at the question, considering how far the two had already gotten. Then again, Eli’s hesitance was a bit more understandable when one remembered that she’d only had a dick for maybe an hour or so and probably had very little idea of what to do with it.

Eh, how wrong could it go, really? She nodded, and suddenly, Monika was facing the opposite direction of Eli. What? Then, she noticed Eli’s hand on her hips, pulling her closer to the point where her ass was up against Eli’s dick. Someone was eager.

“Mmh… Almost forgot, but do you have a condom?” Ah, right. Eli wouldn’t have any, would she?

“We don’t need them, don’t worry about it.”

“You sure?” Eli was practically grinding against her despite her calm tone, making Monika all the more impatient for Eli to just start rawing her already.

“I’m clean, and I’m not going to get pregnant. Side note, isn’t this position kind of strange?”

Her question went more or less ignored. Eli gave a short hum and held her arms under Monika’s legs to lift her up, causing her to let out a little squeak. She really needed to stop startling Monika like that…! At first she was sure Eli was just being careless, but hearing a quiet giggle behind her implied otherwise. It made Monika blush. Wasn’t she supposed to be domming Eli? This seemed off, considering how submissive Eli initially was.

“I’m going to put it in now, mkay?” Geez, finally. The position was embarrassing, but she was still more than ready to hurry up and get Eli _inside_ her. After a few short moments that felt way too long of Eli trying to find a good angle, she finally felt the beginnings of of Eli’s warm cock starting to open her up--

And abruptly ramming into her all at once, eliciting a pained shriek from Monika. “E-Eli!”

“A-Ah, I’m-- fuck…” It seemed like that was a lot for Eli as well, as she was simply holding onto Monika and shaking slightly. “I’m-- s-sorry. I didn’t realize that would… um… A-Are you hurt?”

“A little… Th-That’s way too much at once to start, you know? Even I didn’t realize you were that big...” Monika laughed through the pain, but Eli seemed rather panicked. “I-It’s not that big of a deal though! I just…”

“Monika, you’re bleeding…” Monika glanced downwards. So she was. There was only a small amount of blood dripping down Eli’s dick, but it was blood nonetheless. “Oh geez, I’m really sorry. Sh-Should I take it out?”

“N-No!” Not after all this waiting, she won’t-- “I, uh… A little pain never hurt anyone--”

“What?”

“So just… keep going when you’re ready. It’ll start to feel better then…” Or at least, that’s what all the hentai and erotica she’d researched had implied. “By the way, are you going to hold me like this the whole time? It’s embarrassing, and I can’t really move…”

“Is it? I think you look pretty hot like this, to be honest… Is it uncomfortable?”

“Well… a-a little? Not that it’s a big deal but-- eep--!” Eli slowly pulled out of Monika, causing the latter to unintentionally let out a small whimper, and then she stood and lied Monika down on the desk. ”Huh? Um, didn’t you say something about getting the paperwork wet…?”

Eli shrugged and climbed onto the desk, hovering over Monika. “I don’t really care anymore. Slower this time?”

“Eh? Uh… yeah…”

As Monika had requested, Eli slowly began to push her dick back inside, Monika trying her best not to squirm. The reduced pace emphasized just how big Eli was-- in length _and_ thickness. Monika probably should have been a bit more wary in picking a model for the thing… It still hurt a bit, which Eli seemed to notice. She leaned down and kissed Monika, this time more gently than before.

Monika had to admit, Eli’s clumsy concern for her well-being was sweet. She lightly clutched onto the front of Eli’s shirt as they continued to kiss, effectively holding her down. She didn’t seem to mind.

By the time Eli had gotten herself all the way in, the pain had lessened enough for Monika to give Eli the okay to go a little faster. Keyword being “little”, as she’d noticed that Eli seemed to have trouble pacing herself very well.

While she managed to build up an okay pace for the both of them, she idly lowered a hand and pulled Monika’s vest and shirt up. It caused Monika to shiver slightly, but then she groaned against Eli’s mouth when Eli squeezed one of her tits.

For someone who was as touch-deprived and unused to such sensations as Monika was, it was almost too much for her to handle. She could barely even find it in herself to move beyond the instinctive shaking of her hips and the occasional quivering of her hands as they both now latched onto Eli’s shirt.

“I-I don’t know… how much longer I can…” Monika’s voice trailed off into a harsh whimpering noise, hardly able to focus even on speaking in the well-overstimulated state she was in.

“I think I’m starting to get close,” Eli mumbled, tilting her neck slightly so as to speak better. As a side effect of this, she practically breathed onto Monika’s ear, that apparently being a part of her that she had no idea could be quite _that_ sensitive. Shit. “Think you could hold on a little longer?”

“N-No promises…”

“Well try for me, okay?” If Monika could respond to that at all, she wouldn’t have the time to, because Eli then sped up. She noticeably held back, still wary of hurting Monika, but the girl in question was too focused on trying to _not cum_ to pay that any mind.

It was much harder than she’d initially expected it to be. Her tensing up only accentuated the feeling of the cock’s thickness forcing itself through her tight pussy, only not hurting her anymore because of how wet she’d gotten-- as was evident from the sheer amount of squishy and shlorpy sounds coming from their(mostly Eli’s) actions. It was all Monika would hear if she were to pay any attention, really.

But of course, she didn’t. What she _couldn’t_ ignore, however, was the next thing Eli did.

“I-It’s fine if I cum inside, r-right?” It wasn’t her words themselves. Eli leaned down, most likely having just about as much trouble focusing on anything but her dick inside of Monika, and breathed the words directly onto Monika’s ear.

How could Eli possibly expect Monika to hold it together when she did a thing like that? Closing her teeth onto the closest and most convenient body part-- Eli’s neck, that being-- purely so as to keep herself from screaming so loud someone actually would hear her, she bit Eli hard and let out a loud, muffled moan as she was pushed over the edge. She wasn’t sure if it was the biting or the tightening she could feel in her own pussy as she hit her orgasm, but Eli’s was triggered while Monika was in the middle of hers, vaguely feeling something hot shooting into her through the pleasure.

“...Ah…”

“...Mmm. Fuck,” Eli breathed, knees wobbling a bit on either side of Monika, who could only stare at the ceiling in her daze. Her teeth were still latched onto Eli for some time before she suddenly came to her senses and let go, allowing Eli to laugh a little and pretty much collapse next to her on the table.

“I-- Uhm. W-Wow…”

Eli nodded. “Doing it with one of these is… I-It was so much different from when I do it with Nico and Nozomi…”

“Wait, what?”

“A-Aah, nothing… It just… It felt really good. Hope it’s okay that I came inside…”

“Mhm. I have that covered, so don’t worry,” Monika lied. She didn’t know if she could get pregnant, although she doubted it. Eli hummed and pulled her closer, resting Monika’s head on her chest. Still with a shirt, unlike Monika. It was comfy, though.

“Was that your first time?”

“H-Huh? I-- Of course n… mmm… It’s not obvious, is it…?” She sighed. No point in really lying about that, was there…

“Ah, no, just… you were really tight, and-- ah, surprisingly… cute… you know, after you totally dommed me at first.” At Eli’s words, Monika only blushed and buried her face into Eli’s chest. Eli’s dick had pretty much slipped itself out by this point, and the feeling of nothing but cum inside of her was… odd. Warm, though. She pressed her thighs together in an attempt to keep it all from leaking out when Eli spoke again. “...Wanna stay like this for a bit? If the table’s not too uncomfortable.”

“...Think that’d be good,” Monika said, nodding. It was true that the table wasn’t the most comfortable place to be lying like this, and the two had absolutely drenched a decent portion of Eli’s student council paperwork, and this was way more intimate than Monika had ever intended it to be, but…

She could put that aside for a few minutes before the two would clean up and pretend none of _that_ had ever happened.

This was nice.


End file.
